


uncertainty

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Theo is Kim's ex-boyfriend and current friend-with-benefits, Tumblr Prompt, i never introduced him before with the only exception of a short throwaway line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: "You know who to call."Kim is asked a pressing question. One he doesn't know how to answer.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	uncertainty

“Hey.”

He stopped short of shoving his left leg in his pants.

“You… Plan on saying anything to them?”

Kim bit his lower lip.

“They know you already.” he tried.

“You know that’s not what I mean.”

He toyed with one of the belt loops, too afraid to speak. A hand slighty bigger than his own brushed its thumb on his wrist comfortingly, and Theo’s forehead pushed gently on his back.

“I don’t know.” he murmured.

The feeling of arms around him was so good. Grounding. He allowed himself to be laid back in the bed by his friend and turned to bury his face in his chest. He craved the superficial contact of skin against skin like he never had before.

“It’s alright.”

They slept.

Kim didn’t notice he’d closed his eyes until he found himself opening them; in the slivers of light poking through the blinds he recognized Theo’s shape, already dressed, collecting his clothes from the floor. He stirred and got up, his movements unrushed as part of him was still trapped in the torpor of sleep. A hand passed over his shoulder.

Neither spoke. Only when Kim had gotten ready and was about to twist the doorknob, Theo inhaled as if to find the right words.

“In case you decide what to do… And, and you need a place to stay at for… Whatever reason…”

He gave a smile.

“You know who to call.”

Kim waited a second before smiling back.


End file.
